


无题

by Szewan_Cheng



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szewan_Cheng/pseuds/Szewan_Cheng
Summary: 灵感来自友人的一个梦，有刀，有车。





	无题

下午，空无一人的街道上，柔和的冷风轻轻抚过Marco的脸颊，现在应该是11月，Marco心里想。他低头从外套的兜里拿出一条围巾，戴还是不戴呢？他把围巾捏在手中，慢悠悠地走着。忽然，Marco看到前方路面上有一个黑色塑料袋。走近一点发现，袋子已经破了，有几份报纸从破口伸了出来。

Marco决定在原地等待失主，自己不去碰那个袋子，也不希望有其他路人经过的时候某些人就据为己有。天气好像又冷了一点，Marco瑟缩了一下，还是把围巾戴上了。不知道Lewy这时候在干什么呢？Marco一边想着，一边无聊地张望，然后就看到Lewy在街的一头朝这边走来。等到Lewy走到身边时，Marco问：“你怎么来了？”Lewy答：“因为我知道你想我了。”

Lewy抬起手摸了摸Marco的脸颊，手掌温柔又暖和，然后整理了一下Marco的围巾，问：“你在干什么呢？”Marco双手插在衣兜里，微微低头，示意Lewy看向他的脚边：“我看到这里有一袋失物，在等失主。”Lewy蹲下来观察了一下，然后又站了起来：“我和你一起等。”

失主一直没有出现。Lewy在袋子旁边打量着，来回走了几步，最后站回Marco身边，问道：“你最近过得怎样？”Marco被这句话逗笑了：“你这话说的，我们不是昨天才见了面嘛。”Lewy没有搭话，目光依然落在那个袋子上，仿佛那个袋子有什么玄机。Marco也低头看着袋子，过了会，还是说道：“我过得挺好的，每天做着差不多的事——看一本书、画一会画、想一下你。”

这会轮到Lewy被Marco逗笑了，他轻声笑了一下，侧过身用右手揉了一下Marco的脑袋。他抬头看看逐渐变深的蓝天，再低头看看手表，说：“这样等也不是个办法。我还想着今晚带你看夜间巡游，就离这不远。”Marco想了想，蹲下身开始拆开那个袋子：“反正这个袋子也破了，我们把里面的东西拿出来，一人装一些，等看完巡游就把它们交给警察。”

Marco发现，这袋子里装的居然全是报纸，各种各样的报纸都有。这袋报纸被Marco分装成两袋，和Lewy一人一袋。Lewy的左手握着Marco的右手，插在自己大衣的口袋里，两人提着两袋包装，慢悠悠地在街道上走着。

街道上的人开始多了起来，看来是接近巡游的路段了。Lewy带着Marco，走到一个临街酒店的门口，说道：“这个酒店提供短时住房服务，我们可以在房间的窗户边看巡游。”Marco抬头看了看，是一栋大概6-7层的老酒店，可能是刚刚清洗过墙面，外墙很洁白，但是没有酒店的名字或者招牌。

门口有点窄，Lewy先进去，Marco在后面跟着，一边打量着四周。大堂很简洁，人居然还挺多，不过也是，巡游路上观看的人里三层外三层的，想好好看到巡游的花车以及随行载歌载舞的表演者，还是要在高一点的地方。不一会，Lewy已经办好了手续，他把房卡放到Marco的手里，然后带Marco往房间的方向走去。

房间布置很简单，是一个大床房，窗户下有一张小桌子和两把靠背椅，人坐在那可以轻松看到窗外的风景。刚走进房间，外面便开始响起音乐，声音很大，反而让人有点听不清内容。Marco激动地冲到了窗前，拉开窗帘往外看去。外面已经是人们已经站满了街道两旁，远处缓缓驶来的第一辆花车，被装扮成一个高大的仙女，一位妆容精致的金发女子高高站在上方，花车做成大大的裙摆，裙摆上花纹以灯光流动来表现，背后还有一双大大的精灵翅膀。仙女挥舞着烟花棒，可能在欢呼，也可能在唱着歌。

第一辆花车后面跟着一群卡通人偶，举着发光的道具边跳边走，时而跟闯进来的小孩互动，时而向路旁的人们发小礼品，大家都欢呼雀跃。Marco突然发现里面居然混进了一个米奇人偶，忍不住笑出声。Lewy在Marco身后抱着他，下巴压在他的肩膀上，好奇道：“怎么了？”Marco说：“你发现里面有一只米奇了吗？这让我想起以前我们去迪士尼乐园的场景。”Lewy仔细看了看，点头道：“我发现了。”

巡游的队伍慢慢地行进着，Lewy就那样抱着Marco，两个人静静地了一会，然后Lewy用刚刚长出一点胡茬的下巴轻轻擦着Marco的脖子，说道：“巡游还很长，我们做点别的，等最后再加入到队伍的尾巴里吧。”Marco顿时感觉脖子一阵酥痒，他在Lewy的双臂间转过身，搂着Lewy的脖子，说道：“该不会这才是你带我来开房的真正目的吧？”

圈着在Marco腰部的双手收紧，Lewy的胯部紧紧贴着Marco的胯部，Lewy的额头抵住Marco的额头，沉声回道：“你不想吗，你明明那么想我。”Marco没有回话，原本搂住Lewy的手直接按着Lewy的头，然后用力地亲了下去。Lewy激烈地回应着，两条舌头疯狂地卷动着，仿佛要吸光对方嘴里的空气。Lewy双臂一用力，稍微把Marco提了起来，一边激吻着，一边把人带到了床上，然后把人放躺到了床上。

Marco仰卧在床上，微微喘着气，Lewy俯身，双手撑在Marco耳旁，深深地看着Marco的眼睛。明明是在昏暗房间里，但是Marco感觉自己看到了星空。过了一会，Lewy低下头，一下一下地啄着Marco的唇、鼻尖、眼睛、额头，虔诚得像一个信徒。Marco伸手开始脱Lewy的衣服，Lewy穿的是衬衫，不过他还是很快地把扣子都解开了，他不喜欢用蛮力扯。当Marco解开Lewy衬衫最后一个纽扣，他坐起身，两下把衬衫脱了甩在床边，然后干脆利落地把Marco的T恤脱掉。两人的裤子则没有被温柔对待，解了裤头便直接连着内裤一块蹬掉，也不知道是落在了床边，还是落在了地上。

Lewy一下一下地吻着Marco，从脖子一直往下，左手抚着他的右肩，右手稍微有点力度地揉着他的左胸，而右胸则用嘴巴吮吸着，用舌头舔舐着。Marco的胸膛大幅上下起伏着，他用手不住地抚摸着Lewy上背、脖子和头发。Lewy的动作继续往下，沿着Marco腹部肌肉的线条，最后含住了Marco的下体。Lewy含着那物，吮吸了几下，然后又退出来，用手拿着，然后舌头从那囊袋开始慢慢舔到顶端，如此反复数次，然后再次含住。Marco左手抓着Lewy的头发，右手仿佛是无处安放似的抓着枕头，双腿微微曲起，嘴上发出一阵阵的喘声。

终于，Marco释放在了Lewy的口中，Lewy跪坐起来，然后抬起Marco的双腿，示意Marco把腿搭在他的肩上。随后，他把口中浊液吐到自己右手上，抹在了Marco的后穴上，食指和中指并拢，开始了扩张的动作。过了好一会，Marco有点难耐地说：“差、差不多了。”Lewy闻言，抽出手指，跪着往前移动了几下，把Marco的腿和腰抬得更高，接着把等候多时的下身直接顶进没入。Marco猛地张开了嘴，但是叫不出声，Lewy弯下腰吻住他的嘴，身下开始抽动。温暖又略有湿润的内壁包裹着Lewy的下身，青筋涨起的表面摩擦着肠道，Lewy目标明确地不断撞击着Marco敏感的地带，肩上的大腿开始发抖。

良久，Lewy快速地拔出，下身的浊液一股一股地喷溅到Marco线条分明的腹肌上。他放下了Marco的双腿，Marco躺在床上还有点缓不过劲来，他起身到卫生间拿出来一条浴巾，细致地擦好Marco的身体，然后再打理自己，完了之后把浴巾团成一团，扔到了地上。这时Marco已经在床上坐了起来，开始穿衣服，外面的音乐已经开始远去。Lewy披上衬衫，走到窗边，一边扣一边往下看，说道：“时间刚刚好，我们现在下去退房，然后就可以和大家一起跟着巡游队伍的后面，到达狂欢的广场。”

Marco站起来，在镜子前确认自己的着装，回道：“那真的棒极了，我觉得我现在可以喝几大杯黑啤酒。”Lewy转过身，走向Marco，然后亲了亲他的额头，笑道：“我也是，那我们去退房吧，你拿房卡，我拿那两袋报纸。”

两人边说边笑地回到了酒店的大堂，Marco走向办理退房的窗口，而Lewy在身后等他。办理退房的是一个面无表情的男性工作人员，Marco把房卡给他，他冷漠地接过，然后递给Marco一小盒零食。这年头退房还送吃的？Marco心里想着，然后接了过来，拿起一颗丸状的巧克力放入口中。味道居然还不错，Marco转过身打算让Lewy也尝一下。结果发现原本在身后提着两个袋子等待的人不见了。

Marco又转回来，向那个工作人员问道：“刚刚在我身后，跟我一起过来的那位男士呢，你有看见他去哪里了吗？”工作人员有点不耐地回答：“哪有什么人跟你一起过来，是你自己一直自言自语地走过来的。”Marco顿时火冒三丈：“你这人有病吧？要不是为了看外面的巡游，我才不来呢！”说着，一边手用力地往外指，一边看向门外。

Marco震惊地瞪大了眼睛，门口不见了，也没有什么巡游的车队和人群，只有几排铁质的椅子，还有三三两两穿着病服的人在走动。Marco再看回那个退房窗口，那个牌子写着的分明是“取药处”。至于手中的零食盒，其实是装了几种西药的塑料盒。

Marco深深呼吸了几下，然后一仰头，把药片都倒进了口中，然后在药剂师的注视下，从旁边的饮水机接了一杯水，把药都吞了进去。然后他离开了那里，从旁边的楼梯上了一层楼，进入厕所，然后冲进一个隔间，拼命地抠喉，喉咙被刺激着，胃部猛地一缩，顿时把胃里的东西都吐了出来。

按下马桶的冲水装置，Marco到洗手池边，胡乱地给自己洗了几把脸。这时，另外一个隔间传来了冲水的声音，一个病友走了出来，在Marco旁边洗着手，沉默了一会，说道：“这里的人都希望能够快点治好，然后离开这里。”

Marco始终低着头，轻声说道：“如果这样，我就真的再也见不到他了。”

（完）


End file.
